Who Said Not Moving on Wouldn't Work
by Poofball
Summary: Piper is still overwhelmed with grief three and a half years after Prue's death. Leo can't stand seeing her like this and has decided to break a few rules now that he's an elder.
1. Default Chapter

This story is placed in the present season 7 of Charmed. I do not own charmed and the character but I am changing their lives. Most of the characters are the same. Leo is not an avatar; they don't even exist in the fan fiction. Brody never died, and I don't watch the new episodes, only every little to see what's happening. I find ever since Prue left the show it lacks character and a good story sometimes. So if something isn't right I don't care because I'm making a lot of this up for my own pleasure.

Manor 

Piper was putting Chris into the crib when she looked down at his tiny little face. Something about how he and Wyatt looked when they were happy, sleeping or angry reminded her of her older sister that she had lost. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her dearly departed sister who she loved so much. It had been three and a half years since her death, but she still cried every night after she put the boys to bed. She wished so hard that Prue could be with her, to see her sons, and to help her when she needed to get them under control. Prue should have had the privilege of having children. She was so good with them, she would've made the perfect mother. Especially since she partially raised Phoebe and Piper.

"Piper, where did you put my laundry I had sitting on the dryer?" Paige walked into Piper's room with one hand on her hip, the other holding and empty laundry basket.

" I put it in your room, at the foot of your bed." She said trying to hide her tear filled eyes, but realised that Paige had seen them when she put the basket down and made her way towards the bed.

"Oh honey." Paige wrapped her arm around her big sister. "Why are you crying? Is it because you haven't seen Leo in a few days?"

" No. It's nothing. Really don't worry. Just go get ready for bed, I'm fine." She said as she wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Well whatever it is, just know that you can tell me when you're ready." Paige said as she kissed he sister's forehead and walked towards the door and picked up the basket.

Piper walked over to the window, and looked up towards the sky. "Prue. I hope you can hear me. I miss you so much, I love you." Tears formed in her eyes again as she picked up a picture on the dresser of her and Prue before Phoebe was born. Prue had her dark hair around shoulder length and Piper had her hair in pigtails. Teardrops fell onto the picture, but the photo was protected by the glass that covered it. She then went under the covers clutching the photo and drifted quickly to sleep. Her dream was a re-occurring dream of Prue's death that she would have once a month.

_Prue stopped what she was saying and had a puzzled look on her face_

"_What?" Piper asked with a curious face._

"_I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? Phoebe, are you there?" A tornado pushed through the front door startling the two sisters. "Phoebe, where are you?" Phoebe wasn't upstairs because she left to go see Cole in the underworld._

_The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard. The tornado calms down and Shax appears in front of them._

"_Dear god." Their innocent Dr. Griffiths gasped seeing the demon before them. Shax turned to face him and began to form an energy ball._

"_No!" Prue screamed seeing their innocent about to be killed. She pulled herself to her feet and ran to push D. Griffiths out of the way. Piper's heart jumped as Shax threw the energy ball at Prue, and she went flying through the wall. Piper then got up in hopes to protect her sister, but Shax was too quick and threw an energy ball at her, which sent her crashing through the wall too. This was the last moment Piper ever shared with her sister._

_She woke up later to Leo hovering above her, his hands placed over top of her since he was healing her. His face was filled with worry._

"_Thank God Piper." He held her close and kissed her forehead. In this time Piper looked to her right and saw Prue's severely injured body lying next to her._

"_Leo, save Prue!" Leo quickly made his way over to Prue and placed his hands over her body. His hands were over her body for quite some time before Piper realised what was happening. _

"_Leo she isn't?" Piper covered her mouth as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Why isn't it working!" She screamed as she placed her hand on Prue's head._

"_Piper you know I can't heal the dead." Leo said with a pale face. His eyes were full of tears, he loved Prue but he loved Piper so much more and knew how much pain she must be in. "Piper, I'm so sorry." He placed his hand on top of hers hoping it would comfort her a bit._

"_No. Leo you shouldn't be sorry! Phoebe should, she left us and now Prue is dead!" Her voice was shaky and her body was shaking when she looked down at her sister._

"NO! Damn you Phoebe!" She screamed as she woke up from her slumber. Her body was full of sweat and shaking. Just as she was about to head to the boys room to check up on them Leo orbed in.

"Come here." His arms were held open as he approached her and gave her a big hug. He could sense her pain and decided it would be best to try and comfort her.

"I miss her so much Leo." Piper said as she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"I know you do." He said as he pulled her closer and stroked her hair. He thought that her grief would end eventually, but it had been three and a half years and she was still like this. He couldn't stand seeing his wife in so much pain.

Heaven

Prue and Andy were sitting on their swing that they always loved to go to. His arm was wrapped around her as they were in a deep conversation. She loved being held in his arms, something she missed so much while he was dead and she was not.

"Remember that time when you and I were on a date and you had to babysit Piper and Phoebe. It was when we went to see Jaws." He laughed remembered the good time they had when they were alive." Piper jumped so hard that her drink and popcorn spilled all over the couple making out beside her."

Talking about Piper and Phoebe hit a soft spot on Prue's heart. The only downside of dying was that she wasn't able to see the other two people she loved so much. Her eyes became teary and Andy noticed this. He pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her body.

"You miss them a lot don't you?" He asked knowing her answer could hurt him because he knew that when they were together she missed her sisters even more.

"I love being with you, but yes I miss them so much." She rested her head on his chest and let his scent overwhelm her.

"And they miss you too. Especially Piper." Leo said as he orbed in front of the couple. Prue looked up and was stunned to see Leo standing in front of her. A huge smile came to both their faces as she ran towards him and suffocated him in a huge hug. "And I think I know how to make you all happy." He said as an even bigger smile formed on his face.


	2. Grieving Finally

Thanks for the reviews, **LeoPiperAndyPrue** I read most of your fanfic, it's great. I also read the poem I love it, sad but good. Yes I agree that making it Phoebe's fault was as you said un- amusing but I don't like Phoebe's character that much, she's good sometimes but a lot of the time she gets on my nerves. Glad to see you and **stripy** like it so fair, it's going a bit slow at first but I promise it will pick up. Thanks for reviewing both of you it's nice to see other people other then my friends like it.

Heaven

"Leo, what are talking about?" Prue asked with a curious face on, deciding it was best to think he was nuts first then to get her hopes up.

"Well you know that I'm and elder now so I can chose whitelighters." He said with a huge smile feeling like he had just thought of the best idea ever.

" Yes… Go on." Prue said as she grabbed for Andy's hand and squeezed it tight, and getting extremely anxious.

" Well Andy when you died, you chose not to be a whitelighter because then you wouldn't be able to see Prue when she…passed away you could say. And Prue you chose not to be a whitelighter because you wanted to see their sisters when they passed, and to be with Andy right?" Leo looked at them hoping for a quick response, he like Prue was very anxious.

" Yes because I would have been forbidden to visit Prue since she was from my past life, and she wouldn't be able to visit her sisters." Andy answered for Prue since he could tell she was speechless thinking about what Leo could possibly be talking about.

"Well since you only need one elder to agree to let you become a whitelighter, I will be that elder." He had a huge smile along his whole face as he saw the delight in Prue's face. " And I will let each of you be a whitelighter for one of the boys. Since I already have the three of them you can take the boys.

Prue squeezed Andy's hand tight and jumped from excitement. She missed her sisters so much since her death, she was able to watch them but it wasn't the same. Death… that reminded her of something horrible which made her heart ache.

"Leo what about when they get old and eventually die?" Prue asked now looking sad instead of extremely happy.

" I knew you would ask that, and any time a whitelighter wishes to quit their duties they can become mortal on Earth or go back up here."

" Oh Leo this is wonderful!" Prue screamed as she left Andy's grip and ran over to hug her brother in law.

"It will take quite a bit of time to arrange this, so I'll go notify the other elders that you have agreed. Usually you aren't allowed to see people from your past life but I convinced them that since they were the Charmed ones it wouldn't matter and that you would be able to provide more protection for them since you gave up your life for them before.

"Okay!" Prue said in a giddy excited voice as Leo orbed away. Full of excitement from the thought of seeing her sisters Prue could not stand still for a second until Andy's arms wrapped around her waist. His touch still sent tingles up her spine.

" So I guess we're going to get to see our original swing again?" Andy said as he began to kiss her neck and run his finger gently along her arms.

Prue tried to resist Andy's heart melting touch but it was too much once he turned her around and ran his fingers along her back as they kissed.

"We're not leaving this swing until we spend a little more quality time here, since we'll be leaving it soon." She said as she broke away from his lips.

" But we can still come here whenever we want." Andy said as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, so I guess we won't do this now. I mean no point then." Prue said as she teased Andy. He let out a little laugh and continued with what he started pulling Prue towards the swing.

Manor

Phoebe sat in the kitchen sipping away at her coffee, hoping it would help wake her up. She woke last night hearing Piper scream "NO! Damn you Phoebe!" She knew why her sister had screamed that. She most likely screamed it waking up from the dream she had about once a week. She knew that Piper blamed Prue's death on her, she never admitted it but it was pretty obvious. Phoebe still wasn't completely over Prue's death, she never would be. But she was in no way taking it the way Piper was. For the first few months it was hard to hear her name without being full of pain. She too felt that it was her fault that Prue was dead, it still haunted her. The thought always went through her mind… _What if I never went to see Cole?_ Pain filled Phoebe as she sat in the kitchen. Tears filled her eyes and she slowly began to sob into the newspaper.

"Hey Phoebes can you get that old train that used to belong to you guys when you were younger. " Paige said as she walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas. " Wyatt is getting a bit old for all those baby toys."

" Yeah sure." Phoebe said as she lifted her head up from the paper.

When Phoebe lifted her head up Paige saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, and her red eyes.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Paige said as she made her way over to Phoebe who had just stood up and was trying to wipe away the tears before she could notice. " Is it about what Piper screamed last night?" Paige asked as she wrapped her arm around her older sister. She has also heard Piper's words, and knew they were from the dream.

" No no I'm fine, allergies, you know?" Phoebe said as she began running up the stairs.

"Fine then I know it is don't even try to hide it." Paige said as turned to go back into the kitchen.

Attic

Phoebe was rummaging through the boxes trying to find the box with the old toys in it. She reached for a box in behind the others. Suddenly she was pulled into a premonition, but one from the past.

_She had just put the old train into the box of toys that were being given away._

"_Oh. Oh." Prue said as she grabbed the train from her hands. "That stays here." _

"_Wait. I thought all of the toys were going to the salvation army" Phoebe said with a very confused look on her face._

"_Well, like you said. We should save some for our children." Prue smiled and began to look at the train._

"_Do I sense a hormonal shift here?" Phoebe said with a grin on her face._

"_It's no big deal. I just had some time to think."_

"_Yeah. In all that spare time of yours."_

"_And I realize that I do want kids. I think that I'd make a great mom." Prue said as she smiled and thought about Andy._

"_So, did you save Max or did Max save you?_

Tears began to stream down Phoebe's face again as she saw this. Prue died before she was able to be a mom. She gave up her life so that she and Piper could be mothers. She gave up everything for them, Phoebe had never realised how much Prue had given up for them. Her childhood, Andy twice, college and her life. Normally nothing reminded her of Prue, they hid everything that did, including the picture of the three of them together because it was too hard to see, and be reminded of her. For some reason Prue was just everywhere. As much as it hurt Phoebe she decided that she'd like to be near some of Prue's belongings that were in a box somewhere in the attic.

She went into the area where the box was carefully placed and pulled it out into the open. As soon as she opened the box Prue's favourite necklace fell onto her lap. It had a gold chain with a silver heart. Prue wore this necklace almost everyday. Phoebe carefully placed the necklace on her neck and began to rummage some more through the box. She then put Prue's favourite fuscia blouse, and her leather jacket. She then found Prue's perfume. She sprayed just a bit and the smell was Prue's smell, so it felt like Prue was close by.

"Prue?" Piper said as she came in through the door looking confused. Prue's scent was travelling throughout the room giving Piper a good sensation because it felt like Prue was there, but also made her sad. " Phoebe why does it smell like Prue in here. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw all of Prue's belongings scattered on the floor, and some on Phoebe.

" Just grieving, finally." Phoebe said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes and got up to hold Piper. " Being near her things makes it feel like she's here, I remember when she showed off this necklace when Andy gave it to her such a long time ago."

"I thought putting all her stuff away would at least help you Phoebes." Piper said as she stroked her sister's hair. "But I guess not."

The two sisters just stood there holding each other remembering Prue.

Heaven

Prue and Andy waited by the swing impatiently for Leo to bring them to become whitelighters.

"What if they changed their minds?" Prue sighed as she rest her head on Andy's chest letting a few stray tears shed. Andy wrapped on arm around her and stroked her hair with the other.

"Leo won't let that happen, he loves you and Piper and can't stand seeing her the way she is. We've seen it ourselves, she's miserable, if it weren't for Leo and the boys think how she would be." Andy reassured her and kissed her forehead.

"I would never let that happen, you are definitely coming back." Leo said as he orbed in front of them. " Both of you. But we better get going it could take a while and we want the girls to still be awake when you return."

"Even if they aren't they can wake up for us." Prue snickered as Andy grabbed her hand. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he would do it for Prue.

"Okay, here we go." Leo said as he took hold of Prue's hand and orbed away.

_Sorry for ending it in a tiny cliffhanger, it was too long so I'm separating it into two chapters._


	3. It's Finally Happening

I forgot to add in the beginning that Cole is still alive as well. I can't think of anyone else better for Phoebe, so I don't think he should've died.

Heaven

Prue and Andy stood in the middle of a circle full of Elders. Prue was gingerly picking her cuticles to try to relive her stress. Andy saw her doing this old habit, and gently took her hand, somehow even in the after-life she was able to pick her cuticles.

"On what terms do these two individuals have the right to become whitelighters for the Charmed ones?" The large elder Zola asked Leo with a smile, he was in on the plan to make Prue and Andy whitelighters, but still had to have a fair trial so other elders wouldn't begin to wonder.

"Well Sir, you see we have had many problems over the years because there is one whitelighter and three witches, and sometimes more then one needs to be healed at once." Leo then looked at Prue with sympathy for what he was about to say. " It even caused the death, of the eldest and strongest, who know wishes to become a whitelighter to prevent this from happening in the future."

"And why should we choose these two individuals for such a task?" Zola inquired eying Leo.

"For the fact that Prue knows Piper and Phoebe better then anyone else, even myself. She also loves them more then anyone else could, which is hard for me to admit, being Piper's husband. And you know as well as I do that you need love to heal, and she has so much love for her sisters she will be able to do unbelievable healing miracles." Leo looked at Prue, whose eyes were glistening from the wonderful thoughts of her sisters and seeing them again, and the beautiful words that just came from Leo's mouth.

"And the man, what is his purpose." Zola asked pointing to Andy. These words mad Prue jump and wanting to screech at the thought of them thinking Andy wasn't important, and that she would be separated from him again. But Leo pushed his hand in front of her stopping her from making a huge mistake.

"This man here, gave up his life for the Charmed ones, he even grew up with the original three. He has love for them as if they were his sisters. Then there will be a whitelighter for each sister, creating a safer environment, so we won't have any more tragedies like the one that happened three and a half years ago."

"We will consider these arguments, return in and hour for your answer." Zola said as he dismissed the trio.

Manor

The large family sat in silence eating their dinner when Leo orbed in front of the two boys' high chairs.

"Hey there!" Piper squealed as she walked over to him to give him a huge welcome hug.

"Daddy!" Wyatt screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of his father who he hadn't seen all day. He then began kicking frantically trying to break free form the chair to see his father.

"Hi buddy." Leo said as he bent down to pat the young boys head.

"Leo where have you been all day?" Piper asked with her hands on her hips clearly upset that he left her alone again to take care of the boys.

"Oh just a boring elder meeting, nothing big and exciting." He said trying not to blurt out what he had really been doing, because it would break Piper's heart if she got her hopes up and it didn't come true.

"Oh, so are you off the hook for the rest of the night then?" She asked giving him a playful grin.

"Uh, later I will be, but in about an hour I have to go back to the meeting." He said as he cupped his hand around her cheek.

"But honey… The boys and I miss you." She complained giving him a pouty look.

"I know sweetie, but I'll be home later tonight I promise. And I should have a tiny surprise for you when I do come back."

"But Leo, I hate how you're never around." She whined. "Why can't you just blow off the meeting, to be with your family."

These words brought a grin to his face, if she only knew what he was really up to, he thought. "Look honey I promise, it will all get better soon." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug, when suddenly chimes were heard from above.

"Already?" He said as he looked into Piper's eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go. They're calling me." He said as he quickly kissed her forehead and orbed away.

Heaven

Leo orbed in to see Andy and Prue waiting outside the doors impatiently.

"Is it time Leo?" Prue asked still clutching onto Andy's hand.

"Looks like it." He said with a huge smile as he opened the door for the couple to enter, to begin their new destiny.

As they entered, the elders all had huge smiles on their faces.

"We have made our decision." Zola said as he approached the couple. Prue's grip on Andy's hand tightened as she used her other hand to pick her cuticles. Little did she know, she was picking Andy's cuticles. "We have decided to accept your plan, of these two individual becoming whitelighters with only one charge each. These charges being the Charmed ones."

"Oh my God…!" Prue screamed as she jumped up on Andy. He supported her as she then wrapped her legs around his waist as he twirled around with joy. "Andy our dreams are coming true!"

"Umm… hum." A female elder mumbled, as Zola prepared to continue. This made Andy slowly place Prue back on her feet, as they anxiously waiting for the last few words he had to say.

"Leo Paige will now be your charge, since you're the only person who knows her. Prue, Piper will be your charge now, and Andy that leaves you with the troublemaker Phoebe." Zola said as someone in a whitelighter's cloak handed him a tiny little box. "Prue, you will also still have your powers, however they will not grow. We wish you couldn't have your powers, however we can't change what's in your blood. And since your body is being brought back to life technically, your blood is still part of your body."

"Well that's amazing!" Prue shrieked, this was an add on. Now she could, protect them the way she used to, and heal them in case they were hurt instead of depending on Leo.

"Yes… of course, amazing." Zola said imitating Prue, causing the group to laugh. "Now close your eyes, and think of love." He said as they both closed their eyes thinking about each other and their families. He then sprinkled dust all over their head and hands, which instantly made them glow in a bright light.

When Prue opened her eyes she saw Leo orbing away. She suddenly knew why, it came slowly but the faint sound of Piper's screaming Leo's name ran through her head. Her heart jumped instantly hearing that voice.

"I can hear her." She said as she let the voice run through her head.

"Hear who?" Andy asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Piper, she's calling Leo. That must be why he orbed away." Prue sighed as she let her body rest in his arms. "Probably for help with the boys or something." All of a sudden she fell to the floor doubling over in pain. Andy went down to the floor with her, cradling her in his arms, hoping to comfort her.

"Prue?" He asked looking at her in so much pain.

Manor

A demon by the name of Xenos was standing in the foyer, he had just thrown Piper right through the wall after sending an energy ball directly at their whitelighter, and the youngest was already unconscious and severely wounded. Phoebe was trapped under some pieces of wood, and was unable to protect her nephews as Xenos approached the playpen. As hard as she struggled Phoebe could not break through the wooden beams holding her down.

"Don't you dare touch them!" She screamed as he pulled his arm back preparing to throw the energy ball. Tears were streaming down her face as she saw the demon about to take the short lives of her baby nephews away. But all of a sudden blue orbs appeared behind the demon.

"Hey buddy, don't touch my nephews!" Prue screamed as she sent the demon flying against the wall and proceeded to kick him until he was so badly injured he couldn't get up for a while.

"Prue?" Phoebe wondered thinking she may have hit her head a bit too hard. But suddenly the heavy weight that was once on her body was gone. She looked up to see yet another familiar face, it was that of a young man who used to be just like an older brother. It was Andy her older sisters true love, even though she hadn't seen him in over seven years, she would recognize that face anywhere. He was always there for her when she needed help, he and Prue would drop everything to help her in any way.

"Help Prue vanquish him while I take care of the healing." Andy said helping Phoebe to her feet.

Still unsure of what was going on Phoebe nodded and headed over to her older sister. Prue quickly wrapped an arm around her injured wobbling sister.

"Do you have a spell or potion?" Prue asked not taking her eyes off the demon that was slowly getting up.

"Umm… Yeah it's in the kitchen." Phoebe said still dazed, and unsure whether this was a dream or not.

"Well Phoebes you gotta go get it!" Prue said as she loosened her grip on her little sister.

"Oh yeah, that would help." She said as she ran to the kitchen.

"You better hope she comes in with that potion soon." He said as he got up from the floor and grabbed Prue's neck. As precious moments passed without air, Prue's world began to go black again.

"I think you should put her down." Piper said as she got up from the ground after receiving a healing from Andy, who was now working on Paige. She then froze him and ran over to Prue, whose eyes were firmly shut. She pried his hands off her neck and caught her as she fell. "Prue… Prue it's me Piper." Tears were streaming down her face seeing her sister again. Smelling her scent, feeling her body that was always there to comfort her until three and a half years ago.

"Piper…" Prue said as she sat up pulling her sister towards her. Squeezing her as tight as she could, getting squeezed equally as hard back. "I love you so much." She said as she stoked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Hey guys, sorry to break this up." Phoebe said holding the potion in her hand. " But I really need someone to heal Leo, while I somehow get him to drink this."

"Oh well that's easy Phoebes, his mouth is open from screaming at me." Prue said as she made her way over to Leo, and prepared to try this whole healing thing. At first nothing happened, but then a bright glow came from her hands and his eyes opened.

Phoebe carefully made her way to Xenon and poured the potion into his mouth.

"Well I actually kind of missed that." Prue said as he screamed and disappeared into flames.

"Yeah well we missed you." Phoebe said in her baby voice as she made her way to Prue, and engulfed her in a huge hug, never wanting to let her go again. Piper then joined in causing Andy and Leo to smile for happiness of the girls.

"We missed you so much Prue, you wouldn't believe it." Piper said as looked at her sister every inch making sure it really was her. It had to be her; she had her special beauty mark on her right cheek and everything. The smell was perfect too, it wasn't just the perfume that made her smell, it was everything and just that special scent that everyone had. Neither sister was loosening their grip on her, never letting her go again. Just feeling her gentle loving touch was comforting for them both. It had been so long since they had been in her arms, and it felt so safe, and protective. Especially for Piper, ever since she died she had to take on the protective role, but now she was in Prue's safe arms again. After thinking it would never happen again, it was finally happening.


End file.
